Even a warrior has his weaknesses
by The girl of the World
Summary: TRADUCTION - Michael apprend à Gabriel à se battre. Très vite son petit frère Lucifer se montre et lui dévoile quelques tours. Plus d'amusement et de rire pour tout le monde... (Ticklefic!)


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Je voudrais d'abord remercier Castiel-SPN156-Dean pour son commentaire sur ma précédente fic. Apparemment, elle n'a pas trop plu vu le seul commentaire. Donc, pour me refaire, je travaille sur un UA et j'espère vous satisfaire, vous, les goinfres de Supernatural en tout genre ! (je rigole, me tapez pas!)

Une nouvelle traduction ! Eh oui, j'aime ça. Aujourd'hui, c'est le Paradis que je vous présente grâce à **Castiel-Fan**, l'auteur original. Merci encore !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Even a warrior has his weaknesses**

Des grands bruits de bataille et d'épées se croisant furent les premières choses que Lucifer entendit ce jour-là.

Aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, il courut dans la direction d'où les bruits d'une bataille provenaient. Il pensa qu'une mauvaise chose était arrivée, qu'une guerre explosa ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mais une guerre au Paradis ?

L'endroit le plus calme dans tout l'univers ?

C'était hautement improbable qu'une chose comme ça puisse arriver.

Mais il voulait être sûr que tout allait bien.

Au moment où il arriva au lieu d'où tous ces grands bruits venaient, il soupira de soulagement. Il n'y avait aucune guerre entre ses frères et sœurs, seulement deux anges qui jouaient à se battre ensemble. Du moins c'était ce à quoi ça ressemblait pour Lucifer.

Il s'aventura plus près pour voir de plus près ce spectacle.

Il vit Castiel assis sur le sol non loin de son grand frère et il marcha rapidement vers le jeune ange qui l'accueillit avec un doux sourire quand il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Bonjour Castiel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il et il lui retourna son doux sourire avec son propre petit rictus.

« Je regarde Michael et Gabriel, » dit le jeune ange et ses yeux étaient de nouveaux sur les deux anges combattant.

Lucifer suivit son regard et leva les yeux au ciel de façon enjouée à la vue.

Michael se battait contre Gabriel.

Il ressemblait au puissant guerrier qu'il était avec son armure et l'épée dans sa main.

Sauf que son épée n'était pas faite d'acier. Non. Celle-ci était en bois.

Gabriel tenait sa propre épée dans sa main et il essaya d'esquiver les attaques de son grand frère du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais rapidement il réalisa qu'il était trop inexpérimenté pour même penser gagner ce combat. Mais il fit de son mieux pour au moins frapper Michael avec son épée en bois au moins une fois. Mais il ne pouvait même pas atteindre l'ange, car Michael était plus rapide que lui et à chaque fois qu'il voulait l'attaquer, il devait esquiver l'attaque suivante, impitoyable venant de son grand frère beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort.

« Allez Gabriel. C'est tout ce que t'as ? »

Le jeune archange tourna la tête vars Lucifer et fut récompensé par son grand sourire.

Il baissa sa garde dans ce mouvement et un surprenant sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'un bras puissant enveloppa sa taille. Il fut pousser contre un torse musclé et quelques petites secondes plus tard il pouvait sentir une épée sous son menton.

« Et tu es mort Gabriel, » entendit-il dire la voix grave, forte de son frère et il frissonna à ces mots sombres.

Michael le libéra de sa forte poigne et Gabriel s'éloigna rapidement de quelques pas.

« Awww regarde ce que tu as fait Mikey. Tu l'as effrayé, » dit Lucifer tandis qu'il se relevait et s'approcha de Gabriel pour l'entourer de son bras.

« Il a été méchant avec toi ? Est-ce que Mikey t'a fait peur ? »

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque et repoussa Lucifer.

« Arrête de me traiter comme un bébé Lucy. Il n'était pas méchant avec moi. C'était uniquement ma faute. J'aurai du faire attention au combat. »

L'Étoile du matin grimaça avant de se retourner pour faire face à son grand frère.

« C'est ce que tu lui as appris ? »

« Je lui ai appris comment se battre parce qu'il me l'a demandé. N'est-ce pas Gabriel ? »

« Oui. J'ai demandé à Michael si il pouvait me montrer des ruses. »

Le sourire de de Lucifer était de retour sur son visage en une seconde et il croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« C'est donc ça ? Que penses-tu de me montrer quelques ruses grand frère ? Ou tu as trop peur pour m'affronter ? Parce que tu sais que je pourrai te vaincre immédiatement ? »

Michael leva les yeux au ciel alors que Gabriel et même Castiel ricanèrent aux taquineries de leur frères.

« S'il te plaît Lucifer. Ne soit pas ridicule. On sait tous que je suis plus fort que tu ne le seras jamais ! »

« C'est un défi mon frère ? »

« C'est un fait. »

Maintenant, l'esprit combattant de Lucifer était émoustillé et il l'épée que Gabriel avait laissé tomber sur le sol quand il s'était assis à côté de Castiel et il marcha vers Michael.

« Très bien Mikey. Viens ici et montre moi ce dont tu es réellement capable ! »

Michael était encore sans merci, mais Lucifer était plus rapide que lui et il esquiva chaque attaque de son grand frère et rendait les coups aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Il utilisa ses ailes pour surprendre son frère, uniquement pour l'attaquer ensuite avec son épée, mais Michael pouvait se sauver de cette attaque avec un puissant battement d'aile et après touchèrent l'herbe tendre de la prairie il attaqua Lucifer par derrière. Mais avant que l'épée puisse même toucher l'ange, Lucifer avait fait volte face, dans le but de frapper et de faire lâcher Michael son épée. Sa propre épée suivit rapidement et les deux anges étaient maintenant désarmés. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le plus vieux des frères d'attaquer. Il essaya d'attraper les bras de Lucifer, mais son petit frère était plus rapide que lui, fit un croche pied à Michael et peu après l'ange le plus vieux de Dieu était allongé sur le dos. Immédiatement Lucifer lui bondit dessus, le coinçant avec une grimace.

« Yeah ! Je l'ai eu ! » dit-il triomphalement, récoltant des rires de ses deux petits frères Castiel et Gabriel, qui applaudirent.

Mais la victoire de Lucifer ne dura pas plus longtemps, parce que Michael prit l'avantage de son manque de prudence et fit volte face, épingla son petit frère, face en avant, au sol. Mais le plus jeune ange répliqua par un battement de ses ailes et frappant son frère avec elles jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne leur petite bataille haut la main une nouvelle fois. Il attrapa les mains de Michael et les coinça de chaque côté de sa tête, le gardant au sol et souriant à l'air perplexe de l'archange.

« Bien essayé Mikey, mais je t'avais dit que je sais quelques tours, » dit-il, souriant largement.

Michael grogna et le regarda, se tortillant et essayant de se libérer de sa forte et surprenante poigne. Il pouvait sentir que Lucifer usait de sa grâce pour maintenir ses bras. Ce petit tricheur !

« N'essaye même pas Mikey. Garde tes forces car tu vas en avoir besoin très bientôt. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le sourire de Lucifer s'élargit tellement que Michael fut parcouru de frissons.

« Tu n'as pas encore abandonné mon frère. Je ne te laisserai pas te lever jusqu'à ce que tu abandonnes et que tu dises que je suis meilleur que toi. »

« Pfft ! Je ne le ferai jamais ! »

« Oh non ? Tu ne le feras pas ? J'ai les moyens de te le faire dire, tu sais ? »

« Quels moyens ? »

« Oh tu vas voir mon frère~. »

Et avec ça le sourire de Lucifer devint mauvais et il monta les bras de son frère au-dessus de sa tête, laissant ses aisselles largement apparentes. Le seul endroit qui n'était pas protégé par son armure.

Michael écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur quand il réalisation le frappa et une fois encore il essaya de se libérer, mais son petit frère resserra sa poigne autour de ses poignées et rigola à ces tentatives.

« Tu n'oserais pas Lucifer ! » grogna Michael alors qu'il regardait comment son frère pencha ses ailes.

« Oh si, je vais... »

Et des plumes douces touchèrent sa peau et Michael ressentit comme si il s'extirpait de sa peau.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de garder son expression colérique, mais plus Lucifer remuait ses ailes sur sa peau, plus sa colère s'effondrait et plus ses lèvres se soulevèrent bizarrement en un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en une grimace.

Michael n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait osé le chatouiller et l'humilier de cette façon. Il garda les yeux clos et il essaya de cacher ses grimaces derrière ses bras. Un doux rougissement rampa sur ses joues quand il entendit le rire de ses frères. Toute cette situation était trop embarrassante. Il était un puissant guerrier et plus un petit oisillon. C'était puéril, embarrassant et ...drôle ?

Il secoua la tête, essayas de bannir de telles pensées de son cerveau et il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, car il pouvait sentir la manière dont le rire se construisait dans son ventre. Mais les douces ailes de Lucifer étaient malfaisantes et il en pouvait les ignorer. Et voilà encore. Ce drôle de sentiment dans son ventre et avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, des petits rires s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

« Oui, Mikey, voilà. Ce mignon, petit gloussement que tu fais à chaque fois que je te chatouille. Qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué ! »

Il rougit encore plus et bizarrement les mots taquins de Lucifer empirèrent le chatouillement.

Il tenta de baisser les bras, les jambes commençant à donner des coups au moment où son frère mis un peu plus de pression, caressant ses douces ailes de haut en bas et partout sous ses bras. Plus et encore plus et à chaque caresse le corps entier de Michael sursautait. Son sourire s'élargit tellement que ses joues commencèrent à lui faire mal et il arqua son dos de plus en plus et cela arriva : Il rigola !

Le son de son fou rire était majestueux et tellement contagieux et Lucifer, Castiel et Gabriel ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rire avec lui. L'Étoile du matin ajouta un peu de sa grâce à ses chatouillements, attaquant le centre des aisselles de son frère avec sa grâce et les rires de Michael furent couper de ça et là par un petit couinement et c'était le son le plus mignon que le Paradis avait entendu depuis très longtemps.

L'ange le plus puissant du Paradis était maintenant réduit à des rires désespérés tandis qu'il se tortillait sous son petit frère qui avait le sourire le plus terrifiant sur son visage alors qu'il regardait la façon dont le puissant guerrier envoya sa tête en arrière et était rapidement perdu dans ses bruyants rires.

Lucifer osa même enlever une main, maintenant son frère à terre d'une seule main et usant sa main libre pour plonger sur sa peau, faisant ruer et crier l'aîné des anges à travers ses rires maintenant hystériques.

« Hahaha je t'ai eu Mikey ! »

« A-HAHAHARRÊTE ÇAHAHAHA ! »

L'aîné des anges ne put en dire plus alors qu'une autre vague de rires l'empêcha de former une autre phrase. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage et quand il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Gabriel et Castiel à travers les larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux que les deux ne semblaient pas vouloir l'aider. Il devait faire quelque chose pour arrêter Lucifer. Immédiatement ou il deviendrait fou !

Il fit de son mieux pour concentrer sa grâce et réussit même à repousser son frère.

Michael tenta sa chance et épingla Lucifer au sol, tenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avec l'une des siennes. Haletant toujours lourdement il lança un regard furieux à l'Étoile du matin toujours souriant.

« Heh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mikey ? Trop chatouilleux ? »

Michael plissa les yeux et avant que Lucifer ne puisse protester il replia ses doigts et les positionna au milieu du ventre de son petit frère.

Les yeux de Lucifer s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il essaya de se libérer de la poigne puissant de son frère, mais il ne pouvait pas. Et Michael bougea et secoua ses doigts sur ton son ventre et en quelques secondes Lucifer était celui avec les larmes aux yeux à force de rire et Michael avec le sourire terrifiant quand un énorme hurlement sortit de la gorge de l'autre ange.

Le Porteur de Lumière se tortilla et donna des coups et hurla et rigola sans crier gare, tout ça pendant que son grand frère lui souriait et veilla à toucher les points les plus sensibles, comme son ventre, en bas de la cage thoracique et ce petit endroit sous ses aisselles qui le fit crier.

« C-CAHAHAHAS ! G-GAHAHAHABE S'IHIHIL VOUHOUS PLAIHAIT... S'IL VOUS PLAIT AIHAIDEZ-MOAHAHAHA ! »

C'était tout ce qu'il put dire.

Castiel et Gabriel rigolèrent encore plus au moment où leur grand frère les suppliait de l'aider.

Ils échangèrent des regards amusés et semblèrent arriver à la même conclusion silencieusement.

Michael était trop absorbé à chatouiller son petit frère en pleurs qu'il ne remarqua pas Cas et Gabe et au moment où ils lui bondirent dessus c'était trop tard. Gabriel se cramponna dans son dos, plongeant ses doigts sous ses bras et Castiel essaya d'avoir une prise sur l'un de ses pieds. Quand il réussit à attraper un pied, il enleva ses chaussures, les jeta et plongea ses doigts sur la tendre plante des pieds. Et ce fut lorsque l'Archange Michael cria et tomba dans l'herbe. Il se tortilla, essayant de libérer ses pieds de la poigne de Castiel en même temps que de pousser contre le torse de Gabriel, mais rien en fonctionnait. Au moment où Lucifer agrippa son autre pied tout était perdu pour lui.

« Gah ! H-hey ! HEY ! HAHAHAHA NON ! NONONONON MIKEY NE FAIT PAS ÇAHAHAHA ! »

Gabriel jeta la tête en arrière et rigola fortement au moment où deux bras puissants attrapèrent ses flancs et des pouces massant le bas de sa cage thoracique. Il enleva rapidement ses mains de sous les bras de Michael, uniquement pour pousser ses mains chatouilleuses, mais ça ne servait à rien, car Michael était plus fort que lui et ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il ne réussisse à épingler Gabriel au sol et libérer ses jambes de ses deux frères. Il s'élança vers Gabriel et Castiel en une seule fois, les épingla au sol et chatouilla les deux anges jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient des larmes d'hilarité pleins les yeux.

« LUHUHUHUCI AHA L'AIHAIHAIDE ! » crièrent-ils en même temps, envoyant des regards larmoyant vers Lucifer qui leva rapidement les mains en signe de défense face à Michael qui lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Désolé vous deux, mais je reste en-dehors de ce tour-ci. »

« Sage décision, » dit Michael avec un sourire avant de retourner son attention vers les deux jeunes anges qui hurlaient de rire maintenant.

« Alors vous deux ? Vous vous rendez ? »

« OUIHIHIHI ! OUI MIKEY AHH ! ON SE RENHENHEND ! »

« UNE TREVE ! UNE TREHEHEVE S'IL TE PLAIHAIHAIHAIT ! » cria Castiel avant que son rire disparaisse et Michael éloigna ses mains.

« Bien. Mais souvenez-vous : au moment même où vous recommencer à me chatouiller je me montrerai sans pitié. »

Les deux anges ne purent que rire bêtement à ça.

L'aîné des anges sourit et se laissa tomber au sol et ferma les yeux.

Le sourire ne disparut pas de son visage tandis qu'il écoutait les rires joyeux de Castiel et Gabriel. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il s'était autant amusé. Ça faisait trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait ri comme ça. Ça faisait du bien de rire et de faire l'imbécile avec ses frères. La vie d'un Archange n'était pas facile et profiter de chaque temps libre était plus important que tout le reste...

Lucifer ne pouvait pas non plus retirer le sourire de son visage tandis qu'il s'affala à côté de son frère.

Le plus vieux garda les yeux clos, ais son sourire s'élargit quand il sentit des doigts taquinant, chatouillant le côté de son cou.

« Lucifer... » avertit Michael et il ouvrit un œil pour regarder son frère.

« Désolé Mike. Pouvait pas résister, » dit-il en souriant et le plus vieux roula juste des yeux.

« Heh. Je le savais.. »

Michael haussa un sourcil et regarda l'Étoile du matin.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un grooos nounours sous cette grande armure. N'ai-je pas raison ? »

« Soit prudent Lucifer. Tu ne veux pas recommencer ça. »

« Ah non ? Mais je connais ton talon d'Achille~. »

Michael grogna et avant que Lucifer ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, une main puissante attrapa ses bras et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit posé sur le torse de Michael. Un bras puissant s'enroula autour du haut de son corps pour le garder en place et il frissonna quand il sentit des lèvres chaudes pressées contre son oreille.

« N'oublie pas que je connais aussi ton talon d'Achille mon frère, » murmura Michael à son oreille et avant qu'il n'ait la chance de répondre un grand cri s'échappa de sa gorge au moment où il sentit des doigts se tortiller sur son aile gauche...

De l'autre côté de la prairie Raphaël leva la tête quand il entendit le hurlement.

Un frisson traversa son dos et il tourna la tête vers sa sœur Annael.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe ici en ce moment. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : je ne veux pas m'embrouiller avec Michael ! On dirait qu'il est en train de tuer quelqu'un... » dit Raphaël avec un autre frisson.

Annael frissonna aussi à cette pensée.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi mon frère. Je ne veux pas échanger ma place avec le pauvre ange qu'il tient entre ses mains en ce moment... »

_**Fin**_


End file.
